macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VFX-2 Orguss/Jotun
=VFX-2 Orguss/Jotun= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND This small, experimental Valkyrie was used only briefly during Space War I. The Orguss Valkyrie combined several systems from the Super Valkyrie in a much smaller mecha. The UNG did not pursue further development of this variable fighter after the war. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-2 Valkyrie Class: Tactical Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Northrop Grumman/Stonewell Bellcom Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2009 Variants: MDC BY LOCATION: Head/shield 100 Head Mounted Lasers 24 Arms 125 Hands 30 Legs/Thrusters 225 (1) Main Body 325 Pilot's Compartment 225 Wings 100 Shield 150 GU-11 Gun Pod 50 NOTES: (1) Destruction of the main body will shut the unit down completely. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 100 mph (160 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 300 mph (480 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION: 312 mph (500 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 2.71+ (1816 mph/1135 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 3.87+ (2593 mph/1621 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Max altitude of 30,000 meters without rocket booster assistance. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 11,500-23,000 kg x2 from main engines; 120,000 kg x2 for up to 150 seconds maximum from Super Booster engines. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 12.68 m in soldier configuration. 8.7 m in gerwalk configuration. 3.84 m in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 7.3 m in soldier configuration. 14.78 m in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 4 m in soldier configuration. 11.3 m in gerwalk configuration. 14.78 m in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: Mass empty: 13250 kg With FAST Pack system: 19200 kg Max propellant capacity: FAST Pack system 11000 kg Standard T-O mass: 18500 kg Standard operational mass: with 16200-kg GBP-1S system 37100 kg Standard T-O mass: with FAST Pack system 45000 kg Standard liftoff mass: with atmospheric-escape booster system 120500 kg Max T-O mass: 37000 kg with FAST Pack system 72000 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines, each rated at 11500 kg g class (23000 kg g in overboost) and 650 MW in generation power. Engines generate 17,680 PS during ground combat, or 956 PS/t with standard take-off mass. The VF-2S version has Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001D engines. Two-dimensional convergent/divergent exhaust nozzles, for enhanced V/STOL performance and manoeuvrability. Rectangular under fuselage air intake with retractable cover in Battloid mode or space use. Four Shinnakasu Heavy Industry NBS-1 high-thrust vernier thrusters. Eighteen P&W LHP04 low-thrust vernier thrusters beneath multipurpose hook/handles. One counter reverse vernier thruster nozzle on the side of each leg nacelle air intake. Fluid pulse actuators enable transformation. Option of Shinnakasu Heavy Industry GBP-1S ground-combat protector weapon system with two assist thrusters; atmospheric-escape booster system with four 22500 kg g class conventional rocket engines; or Shinnakasu Heavy Industry FAST Pack space booster system with two 120000 kg g class (for 150 seconds at maximum thrust) P&W+EF-2001 booster thrusters, two leg/engine-pod-mounted CTB-04 conformal propellant tanks (for both propellant and coolant), and numerous high-manoeuvrability vernier thrusters in two dorsal-mounted NP-BP-01 (NP-BP-T1 on VT-1, NR-NP-E3 on VE-1) and two leg/engine-pod-mounted NP-FB-01 (NP-FB-T1 on VT-1, NR-FS-E3 on VE-1) systems. The VT-1's FAST Pack space booster variant includes enhanced vernier thrusters and an additional tail unit booster. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'MAULER ROV-20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASER CANNON/S:' Mounted on the head when in Soldier mode, but located on the underbelly when in Gerwalk and Fighter mode. 360 degree rotation. VF-2A has a single laser, VF-2J has two lasers, VF-2S has four lasers #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 2000 feet (600 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4 M.D. per laser (VF-2A 1D4 MD, VF-2J 2D4 MD, VF-2S 4D4 MD) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'GU-11 55mm TRI-BARREL GUN POD:' The standard issue armament for VF-2 Valkyrie Variable Fighter.https://macrossrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gu11-gunpod_small.gif #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (3000 m) #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1D6x10 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 full melee bursts. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forefits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. # Astra GM-12 Grenade Launchers (2): Each side of the VF-2 hip assembly contains a launch rack that holds three rocket-propelled Remington H-22T grenades. This weapon system was designed for close combat. PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Missile RANGE (Space): Short DAMAGE: 1d2x100 mega-damage RATE OF FIRE: Each Launcher can be fired one time per round. PAYLOAD: Each launcher contains 3 grenades total 6. Note: Uses player strike bonuses but gets no dodge. The H-22T is an unguided missile, and flies in a straight line from the launcher.For a more forgiving simulation, replace the H-22T simulator data with that of a generic short-range plasma missile #'HARDPOINTS:' The VF-2 Valkyrie is designed with two hard points per wing, for a total of four hard points.https://macrossrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Missile-amm1_small.gif #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Long #**'Damage:' 2d4x100 #**'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +5 Strike +4 Dodge #**'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'RMS-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:' The standard wing-mounted missiles for Valkyries can be replaced with nuclear cruise missiles. The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target.https://macrossrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Missile-rms1reaction-dyrl_small.gif #'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Spacecraft #'RANGE:' 2000 miles/long #'MISSILE SPEED:' (Mach 4) #'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1,000 M.D. #'Self Guided: 2 attacks +5 Strike +4 Dodge #'''Payload: One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage: '''3d6x10 #**'Self Guided: 2 attacks +3 Strike #**'''Rate of Fire: 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': 5 per hardpoint #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES'https://macrossrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Missile-uum7_small.gif #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' 1d4x10 #**'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': 15 per hardpoint. '' 'DORSAL-MOUNTED MISSILE LAUNCHER NP-BP-01 FAST Pack' These are the original booster packs developed for the VF-2 Valkyrie in 2009. In addition to the large rocket booster and six vernier engines, the booster contains four HMMP-02 micro-missile launchers (2 on each side) that hold up to 20 missiles total. The Valkyrie could carry two of these packs on its back, or could replace one or both packs with NP-BP-02 beam cannon FAST packs. · MDC VALUE: 25 #*'HMMP-02 MICRO-MISSILE LAUNCHER POD' #**'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #**'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'RANGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #**'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #**'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike #**'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 2 or 4 missiles. One volley constitutes one melee attack, regardless of the number of missiles fired. #**'PAYLOAD:' 20 missiles. '''NP-AR-01 FAST Missile Launcher Pod' These are the original arm missile pods designed for the VF-2 Valkyrie in 2009. Originally designed to provide extra protection for the arms against possible missile strikes, the missiles were added as an afterthought to give the VF-2 extra punch. Each launcher carried 3 short-range missiles. *'MDC VALUE:' 25 *'WEAPONRY:' **'SHORT-RANGE MISSILES' ***'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense ***'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of Short Range Missile can be used. ***'RANGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). ***'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. ***'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike ***'RATE OF FIRE:' Individual fire only. ***'PAYLOAD:' 3 missiles. '''HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the Valkyrie can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Valkyrie is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-2 VALKYRIE: *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' The VF-2 Valkyrie is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VF-2’s stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF-2 Valkyrie a +1 to initiative and a +1 to dodge when Active takes 1 Melee action. NOTE: Since the VF-2 Valkyrie stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF-2 is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-2 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto-pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-2 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-2 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All VF-2's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that works 40% of the time equiped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' AWG-20 radar FCS in nosecone with a 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' The VF-2 features an IFF antenna, UHF antenna; head-turret-mounted hybrid sensor/TV camera eye system and radar sensor dome with rear periscope; VHF antenna in vertical stabilizer, and EC and retractable VHF antenna in vernier tail pack (extended in GERWALK mode); IFF/UHF data link antenna and TACAN/UHF antenna on dorsal section; ACS; two forward-looking infra-red (FLIR) sensors in recessed emplacements in leg-joint nacelles below and to the fore of the canopy. Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'LANDING GEAR/CATAPULT HOOK:' Included as part of the design specifications requested by the UN Navy the VF-2 Valkyrie features a catapult hook on the front retractable tricycle undercarriage for Naval Carrier launches. For Naval Carrier landings the VF-2 has twin arresting hooks mounted on the rear undercarriage. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-2's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VF's come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-2's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. *'FLARE AND CHAFF ANTI MISSILE DEFENCE: '''The VF has 2 Flare and chaff packs in each leg of the mecha for a total of 4. when used player must make a successful Pilot VF check "Free action" then a successful strike "Cost One Action" at +2 plus players combined strike bonuses to one enemy missile volley. 95% or lower destroys all missiles. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VALKYRIE TRAINING: '''BASIC VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING' *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+4 to strike in tank mode, +3 in soldier , +2 in gerwalk, +1 in jet mode. *+3 to parry *+1 to dodge in tank mode, +2 in soldier, +4 in gerwalk, +6 in jet mode. *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 Auto strike missiles in tank mode. *-1 Dodge -1 Strike -1 Parry -1 Roll in atmosphere *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.